


Birthday Boy

by Your_Writer



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Bath Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Writer/pseuds/Your_Writer
Summary: Getting Dan squeaky clean proves harder than expected.





	

“You’ve got a big day ahead of you.” You whispered into his ear, trying to rouse him from his sleep.

  
His head tilted back far against the lip of the claw foot tub, his long wet hair making rivers on the tiles.

  
“Mm, just let me turn into a big old prune.”

  
“You are what you eat, huh Grandpa?”

  
“I’m not that old I’m only 38.”

  
“It’s only a matter of time before people think you’re my father.” You giggled uncapping the shaving cream.

  
“You already call me Daddy, we’re halfway there.”

  
“Danny…not a good idea to annoy the woman with a razor to your throat.”

  
He offered a soft smile in apology as you started shaving his cheeks in short strokes. He wanted a fresh baby face for his birthday dinner and you weren’t going to deny him, no matter how much you loved his scruff.

  
He would never admit that he liked any kind of pampering or frills, but you knew how hot he got when you would take care of him. For Valentines you had sat on his lap while he watched his favorite movies, feeding him candy as he pleased and kissing away any mess from his mouth. For Christmas, your special present was his pick of any costume for your cosplay repertoire, and you would wear is all day for him as you made dinner and wrapped gifts for family. You never did get those stains out of Princess Zelda’s tights.  
For his birthday this year, all he wanted was a little assistance in his bath. His new house didn’t have a tub built into a shower, but two separate devices. It was easy to treat him like a king in such a regal bath.

  
“Smooth as a baby, just as ordered.” You kissed his cheek. “Now what does your royal birthday boy want?”

  
“Conditioner, please. The shampoo felt so damn good I’m willing to make my hair greasy.”

  
“I have some of my nicer stuff here from last Saturday, I guarantee you this is going to make your fluff nice and soft.”

  
You reached for the neon orange bottle on the floor, squeezing a liberal amount of scented goo onto his scalp. You massaged it in with your fingers, getting a little of your nails in, the way he liked. You rubbed soapy circles through his mane, eliciting soft pleasure moans from your beau.

  
“You gonna fall asleep again? Can’t have you drowning on your birthday.”

  
“I’m….fine. Just keep doing that.”

  
You massaged the soap into his locks, sneaking in small kisses to his shoulders. The morning sun beamed in through the windows, casting you both in a golden light. Today was made for the two of you.

  
“I know I worked so hard to make you clean, but something is missing.” You lamented to the shell of his ear. “I feel like I haven’t done enough.”

  
“Baby girl, this is the best bath I’ve ever had. If it was like this every day I would wash my hair more often and deal with the frizz.”

  
“You still look so dirty.” Your finger trailed down the prominent line of his collarbone. “Do you want me to clean you up?”

  
His smile dropped for a brief second, only to come back twice as bright.

  
“I think I can endure a little more bath time.”

  
You slid off the cotton shorts and tank top you had worn to bed. You weren’t wearing any underthings, there were no real formalities at Dan’s place. Once someone had seen you naked so many times, you didn’t feel any social pressures to wear a bra.

  
You dipped your toes into the water, relieved to find it was still rosy warm. You slowly eased in to avoid overflowing the tub. You had to make up your mind quickly to keep the mood going. There was so much soap in the water that you didn’t want to do a blowjob, it would just taste awful. You weren’t going to risk sex in water either, it hadn’t worked out for you in the past. At least it was long enough ago now to where you could laugh in nostalgia at Dan slipping to the ground to bruise his tailbone, after the hot shower sex celebrating NSP’s first concert.

  
A birthday boy didn’t deserve a handy.

  
You grinned at your own genius, snagging a bottle of strawberry body wash from the bath caddy. Dan waited with baited breath as you smeared a waterfall of soap between your breasts, getting them nice and shiny.

 

“Happy Birthday, my love.” You murmured sweetly, sinking to your knees.

  
His cock was already stiff from your hair play, rising to its gorgeous 8 inch length. You slid it between the cleave of your breasts, squishing it all together with your hands. You bounced up and down with deep strokes, keeping coy eye contact with your lover.

  
“Fuck,” He moaned. “You look so gorgeous.”

  
“Who’s your good girl?”

  
“You are, you are…” Dan drifted as your efforts picked up speed.

  
“You look so hot like this. All tense and panting. I just want your cum on me. Can you give me your cum?”

  
“Babe I- fuck – I want it…”

  
“Where do you want it Danny?”

  
“In, in your mouth, and on your tits.”

  
You slid your breasts up and down, feeling the friction for his cock growing to an intense girth. If it wasn’t his birthday, you would have used it for your own selfish needs. A girl does have needs, you know, and that was becoming increasingly aware to you from betwixt your thighs.

  
He dragged his hand into your hair, his breathing getting shallow.

  
“(Y/N), please, shit, I- Oh God-“

  
His cum spurted out in long ropes, catching on your outstretched tongue. It coated your lips, dripping down onto your reddening chest. His leg twitched, making the water splash around you.

  
“I think I love you.” He joked faintly, his head drooping back.

  
“I know you love me.” You returned with a grin, washing away the filth with the bath water. “Let’s get out of here, before the water gets nasty.”

  
You got out first in order to help him. It was hard enough with his gangly legs, but now his knees were weak from such a lovely early morning gift.

  
“That was the best birthday present I’ve had in a long while.” He pressed you in close for a deep kiss.

  
His tongue found its way into your mouth, just the way you liked it. You could care for your goofy little lover boy all day, but to be dominated by his mouth, god, it was everything.

  
“Mm, Dan.” You whispered against his mouth. “We’re already running late for brunch with the gang, don’t start anything we can’t finish within the next twenty minutes.”

 

“The way I’m feeling we won’t even need ten.”

  
He scooped you up into his wet arms, earning a girlish squeal from you. He was careful not to skid on the wet tiles of the bathroom as he hoisted you through the doorway and into the bedroom. You were plopped down on the bed hard enough to make the springs creak.

  
“Watch it, your neighbor might hear. These houses are packed close as sardines.”

  
“Babe, I want them to hear you.” His hair was damp but swung freely beside your face as he crouched over you. “You’re my girl. I want everyone to know that.”

  
“Danny,” You kissed him over and over, desperate to be filled. “Just show me. Please. I feel like I’m going to burst.”

  
He slowly slid inside of you, relishing in the small scream you always gave when you waited too long to be sated. One of the things he had found so endearing about you when you first started dating was how innocent you managed to look during sex. Like every session was your first and you were having a hell of a time.

  
He lifted your legs up to his shoulders, getting a better angle at your sensitive spot.

  
Your moans poured out liked water, stuffed with immeasurable heat that was still building.

  
“There, please, Dan, there.” You tried to find a grip on the quilt as he slammed into you.

  
“Cum with me (Y/N), you’re my good girl, you can do it.”

  
You had grown so sweaty and hot that it was hard to tell where one body ended and the other begun.

  
Your toes curled in sweet agony as he forced you off that edge. Your hips tinged as the sensation made you buck hard. Dan responded, slamming a few more time sloppily before he pulled out. You were quick to recover as you hopped up to help. Only a few flicks of the tongue left you all messy again, and Dan grinning dopily down at you.

  
“You’re the best girlfriend I could ever ask for.”

  
“I just wanted for you to have a good birthday.” You sighed, guiding him to lay down before he toppled over.

  
“Good birthday? This is fucking fantastic. I seriously doubt whatever Arin got me is going to outweigh your present.”

  
“What? Sweetheart, this was nothing.” You grinned like the devil as he perked back up. “You’re getting your real present after dinner, _if_ you’re patient.”

  
“You’re right, I do love you.”


End file.
